


Possession

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John starts to wonder what he and Billy are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

Billy lies on his back with his arm propping his head up. He tries to force his eyes open, to remain awake, but they slowly flutter shut. His chest rises and falls with a pattern and he's soon asleep. It's tranquil in his room until the door flings open. Billy jumps when the door slams shut.

John stands at the doorway, a wicked grin on his face. He turns around slowly and spots Billy lying on the bed. His smile falls instantly. "Oh, sorry. Wrong room." Silver spins around, about to bolt out of there but Billy stops him.

"Hold on a second, Silver." Billy sits up on the bed and puts his hands on his knees. He tilts his head as he inspects John. "What are you so giddy about?"

John gulps, nervous under Billy's stare. He plays with the edges of his pockets as he tries to form coherent words. "Logan and I were just messing around."

Billy's eyes narrow as he moves off the bed. He comes closer and closer to John threateningly. "You do realize that this is no time to be  _messing around_." Billy growls out.

John looks up at him, eyes sparkling blue. He looks terrified as Billy takes a step closer. "Yes, right. Sorry, I'll go." John turns around, ready to leave when Billy's hand lands on his forearm. Billy turns him around slowly so that he can face him. "Billy, if I've angered you then I'm terribly sorry-"

Billy leans in and presses his lips hesitantly against John's. John flinches away but Billy's lips follow after. John allows Billy to press his lips to his chastely but looks utterly confused. The larger man pulls away to smile crookedly at John. He doesn't say anything else. He just takes a step back and continues backwards towards the bed. John watches as Billy takes a seat on the mattress and pulls his shirt up over his head. John laughs dryly, still confused. "I wish that would have made things clearer but-"

"John, shut up and get over here." Billy demands as his fingers trail down to his trousers. John smiles as he walks over and stops Billy's fingers. He steps in between Billy's legs and places his hands on the tops of Billy's thighs. "Silver, stop fucking around and let's get this started." Billy comments as he scoots back on the bed. John rolls his eyes but complies. His hands slide up Billy's thighs to find the laces of Billy's trousers. His eager fingers quickly slide the laces loose and then pulls down Billy's trousers when he lifts his hips.

"I'll never be disappointed by that sight." John comments as Billy kicks his trousers off. Billy rolls his eyes but slides further up the bed to give John room. John chuckles as he climbs up and straddles Billy's waist. Billy looks up at him, patiently waiting for John to disrobe but John remains blissfully unaware. John bends down, about to press his lips to Billy's when Billy tilts his head to the side. John's lips land on Billy's cheek instead.

"Take your shirt off." Billy demands when John pulls away. He turns his head to look up at John to find that John looks hurt.

"You mean to tell me that you don't want me to kiss you?" John asks as he situates himself on Billy's hips. The friction makes Billy's hips jolt with excitement and his cock throb.

"Yes, I mean to tell you that." Billy's hands move to John's shirt. John sighs but helps Billy take the material off of him. The shirt is thrown to the side and then the focus is brought to John's trousers. John doesn't waste time arguing. He allows Billy to flip them over and settle in between John's hips as he undoes John's trousers. Those are soon thrown off and left on the floor. Billy's fingers quickly move to the side of his bed and roots through the drawers. He hums as he finds oil and slicks up his fingers. Those fingers are at John's hole in a matter of seconds and that makes him gasp in displeasure. Billy freezes, looking perturbed. "What's your problem?"

John only shakes his head, displeased. He motions for Billy to continue on but no longer smiles. Billy's finger circle around John's hole and he smiles dirtily. He presses his lips to John's knee and then bites down seductively. John likes it, he likes the way that Billy does this. That Billy treats him like John is his and nobody else can touch him. But it bugs John how he is not allowed to act like Billy his is. He takes a deep intake of breath when Billy's first finger slides in. He grasps onto the sheets and breathes his way through Billy's second finger. John squeezes his eyes tightly shut as Billy thrusts his fingers in and out. He focuses on his breathing so he doesn't notice when Billy stops and calls his name.

"John!" John jolts when Billy's suddenly yelling. His eyes fly open and Billy's face is suddenly right above him. He looks worried, with his hands pressed into the mattress on either side of John's face. "I've said your name four times and you haven't responded."

"Sorry, I'm a tad busy at the moment." John bites back.

Billy raises an eyebrow at him, not bothered by John's attitude. "What's wrong?" John only shakes his head in annoyance, and lifts his hips to grind against Billy. Billy leans into the touch, his cock grazing against John's ass, but he stays focused. "Tell me what's wrong." He persists. 

John sighs as moves his hand to slide his right hand under Billy's left. Billy lets John lace his fingers with his and rub his thumb against the back of Billy's hand. "What do you tell me so often?"

Billy seems to think about that, looking ahead of him at the wall. He then remembers it and turns to John so he can answer. "You are mine."

"Yes," John starts as he turns his head away from Billy. He's blushing and he's clearly embarrassed. "I like that."

Billy chuckles as he smiles proudly down at John. "I know you do."

John remains quick as he thinks through his next words. He focuses on their lovely, combined hands as he gains enough courage to say what he needs to say. "I want you to be mine, too."

Billy looks taken aback and he looks up at the wall ahead of him for an answer. After a few seconds of agonizing silence, Billy glances down at John with a smile. "I am and I have been ever since the first day we met. I thought you knew that."

John cocks his head to the side so he can face Billy. He smiles at him shyly. "No, I don't pick up on things as easily as you do."

Billy laughs as he reaches down and presses his lips to John's ear. "You mean when I knew that you wanted me to fuck you the second I threw you roughly into Randall's tent?"

John shivers at that as he thinks back to that moment. "Not very romantic words. "Peel," was your word, if I remember correctly. With horrible malice in your voice. But Jesus, it made me hard." John admits as he turns to open his neck up for Billy. Billy gives in to John and bites down on John's pulse point. John whimpers as Billy starts to thrust lightly against him. "Okay, start fucking me now, please."

Billy chuckles as he pulls back and reinserts his fingers. "I do love it when you beg." Billy slides in two fingers and then quickly adds a third. John's still loose from their fuck last night but still tight enough that it'd be painful without being prepared. Billy bites his lip as he thinks back to last night and his cock pulses in between his legs. His fingers start to move quicker now until John groans in annoyance. "Okay, I'm ready, Billy."

Billy pulls out his fingers and then moves in between John's legs quickly. He positions himself and lowers his hips to press tightly against John's. His cock slides in perfectly, encompassed by John's tight walls. "I'm trying to be a gentleman." Billy grunts out as he builds a rhythm.

John starts to make breathless noises as Billy's hips pound into him with a brutal force. His hands reach up to lock behind Billy's neck but Billy grabs onto John's hands. He locks their fingers together and then presses John's hands into the mattress. He likes the way it looks, having John holding onto him and being able to see John's wrecked face below him. Billy leans down to bite onto John's lips when the man whines loudly. Billy has to smile proudly when John whimpers filthily.

"Billy," John starts to moan.

Billy pulls away from John's lips as he starts to focus on his thrusts. When John starts to say Billy's name, he's close. Billy's skin smacks against John's. Billy's breathing deepens as John's back arches. His fingers tighten around Billy's and his cock jolts as he cums. Billy takes gulps, the sight too beautiful. His balls tighten his his hips jolt until John without rhythm. His back muscles ripple as he tenses. He cums inside of John with three thrusts and then sighs in completion.

John smiles up at Billy, cupping his cheek. "I like you. And I don't like anybody."

Billy laughs at that as he presses his forehead against John's. "I like you too."


End file.
